In wire line and wireless telecommunication technologies, Value added service providers used to buy a general purpose computer server, a daughter card (e.g., the e1/t1 line interface card), to provide power back up infrastructure at the operator premises, to get license to provide services (e.g., OBD, IBD, SMSC, CRBT, etc.) may be very lengthy, time consuming, and varying from time to time. Then the servers, and daughter cards needs to be integrated for installation, and configure them for respective requested services like SMSC, USSD for DATA based services, like OBD, IBD, CRBT for Voice based services. As the number of E/T1 capability increases, the signal processing capability of the server based solution for telecom applications also needs to be improved, that leads the complexity in providing services.
In addition, the system may be lacking to support different protocols simultaneously (e.g., SS7, ISDN PRI, etc.,) and different applications in data domain (e.g., SMSC, USSD, in voice domain like IVRS, OBD, IBD, CRBT, etc.,) and the video (e.g., such as MMS, Video IVRS, etc.,).
On the other hand, the system lacking to provide more physical space for increased number of E1/T1 lines, good power facility with required backup provisions and time to implement the functionality, put the service providers with huge difficulties, mainly restricting them to go with limited setup at each place of operation. the computer servers are improving continuously in its basic configuration and interface options, especially in the line card interface side where the technology is drastically varied from PCI to PCI-X to PCIe Technology. While the line card designers not able to meet the same pace as with of server giants and they were not supporting immediately from PCI to PCI-X to PCIe.